chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Trade Guild
A guild was an organization composed of like-minded individuals to further and protect their interests. Guilds appeared in many different forms but typically offered benefits such as camaraderie and even financial support to members. Large, powerful guilds could even control an aspect of a city, such as trade in certain goods. Guild Membership Guild membership was generally open to those who possessed some skill in the guild's primary activity. In many cases, interested persons needed only to approach the guild and apply for membership. Occasionally, additional entry requirements such as belonging to a certain race were imposed. Some guilds, such as thieves guilds, were secret societies so even learning of the existence of these guilds could be difficult. Guilds normally required an entry fee as well as periodic fees to remain in good standing Benefits of membership in a guild could include access to the guildhall, discounts on trade materials and possibly financial support in the form of loans. Guilds by Size Guilds range in size depending on the number of members and their specific trade or location. *Fellowship : A group of twelve or less members with a specific trade often organized within a larger trade guild. An example of this would be a Fellowship of Silversmiths within a larger Blacksmith's Guild. *'Guild': Centered within a city, a trade guild has at least thirteen members who can vary upon their specific trades. *Royal Order : Organized on a kingdom level, a Royal Order of a given trade is a chartered organization that has dozens of members across multiple cities within a specific trade. An example of this would be the Royal Order of Scribes that is based in Kel Arn but has offices within many cities in the Kels and both the North and South Marches. Trade Guilds Rather than a guild based around a specific trade or skill (such as a Smithing Guild, or a Tailor's Guild), a Trade Guild is made up of multiple trades. They are commonly in areas (or groups such as Caravans) that can't support specialized guilds. Trade guilds in the provinces are commonly the only true organization at the village and town level. The trades represented in the area will commonly meet to establish trade regulations, ensure the quality of work, handle the apprenticeship of new members to their craft and bestow trade ranks. Apprentices are commonly accepted as early as twelve years old. Though most will start learning their trade earlier, they will have no official standing within the local guild until they are formally taken as an apprentice. Apprentices are permitted and often required to attend some of the guild meetings to learn how the guild operates. Journeymen are accepted around the age of eighteen after they have passed a test demonstrating a fundamental understanding of the practices of their craft. Journeymen are permitted to take a test to become a 'Freeman' after three to four years afterwards. As a Freeman the craftsman is permitted to practice their craft without the governance of a Master. The test for Freeman can only be given three times. If it is not passed by the third time, the Journeyman must wait a full year before petitioning to retake the exam. Trade guilds will often meet once a month but the specific time of their meeting varies from village to village. Trade Guilds in the village of Wyckhurst, for example, meet on the full moon of the first month of the season. 'Merchant & Trade Guilds' Guild/Trade Category:Guilds by Profession